Harry Potter and The Return Of Voldemort
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: It has been twenty one years since the defeated Voldemort. With there kids safely at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have a lot of time on there hands. However one day Harry's scar starts hurting one more.  CHAPTER ONE Re-written


He parked the car the bets he could, his wife and kids jumped out and started headed towards the station entrance as he grabbed the trunks from the trunk and locked the car. His wife hurried back with trolley's to carry the luggage. They entered the train station again and went about there usual route towards the wall which lead to platform 9 and 3 quarters. One approached they all casual leaned against it, disappearing through it and turning up on the other side; onto platform 9 and 3 quarters. The Hogwarts express was already in the station, heavy steam come from its engine.

They pushed the trolley's down the platform, finally the reached the family of 4 they were looking for. Rose and Hugo were already in there uniform, and unlike Albus and James, Rose wasn't teasing her younger sibling about going to Hogwarts. In fact she was telling him about all the great stuff at Hogwarts.

Ron was helping Harry with James, Albus and Lily's trunks while Hermione and Ginny were talking about boring stuff. Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted the Malfoy's, plus Rose giving Draco's son Scorpius a sleigh smile; which Ron evidently didn't see.

They 2 men both turned back towards the kids to find Lily now crying into her mothers shoulder while Ginny was shouting at the 2 older boys for been mean to there sister.

"Don't worry Lily; I've already told Hugo he can sit with me, and you can too." Said Rose making Albus shocked.

"I thought we were best friends, why you taking his side?" he said

"Because Al, it isn't nice to be mean to the them. If I remember correctly you were scared stiff your first day" Rose replied and Albus stuck his tongue out.

"Stop both of you, and Lily don't listen to your brother. I had the best time of my life at Hogwarts." Harry said to his daughter.

"Really?" she asked in a quite voice looking up from her mum's shoulder.

"Really, in fact it was the only place I really felt at home" said Harry truthfully, Lily got up from Ginny and hugged her father tightly.

"and I'd love to sit with you Rose and you Hugo" she said shyly while she was still hugging Harry

"Sure, I'll take your trunks to our compartment, Albus help." She said and Albus followed suit.

"She's bossy that little girl of yours; always likes getting her own way" said Ginny with a grin

"Just like her mother" said Ron and Hermione hit him in the arm; "in a good way" he finished putting his arm around her, making her smile.

"It's time to go guys, ready?" said Harry looking around, but only found Lily stood on the platform. James then turned up giving his mum and dad a quick kiss goodbye before disappearing into the train. Albus turned up at exactly the same train door, but no longer accompanied by Rose.

"Where's Rose?" asked Ron from beside Harry.

"Down the other end of the train, snogging her boyfriend" he said simply jumping down onto the platform to wish his mum and dad goodbye.

"Excuse me?" said Ron, removing his arm from Hermione's shoulder and looked like he was about to run onto the train and drag his daughter off.

"Chill Uncle Ron, I was only having a laugh, she's on her way" Albus said as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to make sure he didn't make a scene.

"Don't be cheeky young man; honestly I remember when you were the shy one." Said Harry, his son just gave him a hug then hugged his mum, that's when Rose turned up.

"You don't have some fancy man we don't know about do we?" said Ron suddenly and Hermione looked ready to swing a punch at him any minute.

"Erm… no. I would tell you if I had a boyfriend dad." She said earnestly

"Your not aloud one till your at least 20." Ron said making Hermione cringe

"What, that aint fair, you and mum were already married by then." She said the tip of her ears turning red.

"So…" Ron searched for more but couldn't find anything to say. "Come here and give your mum and hug Rosie. I want you to behave yourself and write everyday; and make sure you look after your younger brother2 said Hermione, as Rose gave he mum a big hug, Ron shot Hermione a grateful hug. As Hugo moved onto his mum Rose turned to her dad, but she didn't give him a hug just stepped onto the train behind Albus.

"…im scared" Ron caught Hugo tell Hermione. "Don't be sweetie." She said reassuring.

"Were you scared? Your first day." He asked her looking like he might start to cry

"Of course I was, but remember you already have some friends going. I had nobody" she said and a small smile made it's way to his lips.

"Stick with your sister and nothing can go wrong" said Ron and Hugo let out a small laugh. He then hugged his mum then dad before joining Lily and jumping on the train. All 4 adults stood waving to there children when Rose quickly jumped off, ran gave her dad a hug then jumped back onto the train just as fast. The train started to slowly move and left the station, many kids leaning out the window waving bye to the parents until they were out of sight.

It was reassuring to all parents that they would be in no danger, the most evil Wizard ever had been killed and there was no way anyone could match Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: heya guys, hope you like my re-written version of this chapter, after re reading the original I understood it needed improving, I took in all your ideas and hopefully you like it. Please review!**


End file.
